Hilando Heridas
by MagiKQK
Summary: /Cuando dije que... todo lo que pasaba era culpa de nuestra condición de semielfos... -comenzó el muchacho, escondiendo una mecha de pelo azul tras su puntiaguda oreja. -Generalicé equivocadamente'/ - Martel y Yuan, los inicios nunca fueron fáciles.


* * *

Yuan empujó suavemente la puerta, pero ésta chirrió lo mínimo para alertar de su presencia. Nervioso, franqueó el umbral y se acercó a Martel que tras echar un vistazo para ver quién era, siguió cosiendo la manga que Mithos había desgarrado en el último combate. Su fría actitud no le sorprendió, pero sabía que sería una barrera para hablarle con naturalidad. Suspiró sin dejar escapar ningún sonido y paseó hacia la ventana, aunque sólo como excusa para situarse frente a ella.

-Martel...

-¿Sí? -respondió la semielfa, sin levantar la vista de la aguja.

Su tono era amable, como siempre, pero Yuan sabía que no estaba siendo natural. Durante unos instantes, se fijó en como la aguja entraba y salía cerrando poco a poco la herida de la tela blanca. No sabía como empezar, no era propio de él disculparse ante nada y no era nada fácil de hacer. Martel siguió cosiendo, esperando que fuera él quién hablara, pero el silencio seguía ahí. No le daría el privilegio de contestar. Ella ya había dicho suficiente, no seguiría intentando convencer a alguien cuya mente era tan cerrada.

-Cuando dije que... todo lo que pasaba era culpa de nuestra condición de semielfos... -comenzó el muchacho, escondiendo una mecha de pelo azul tras su puntiaguda oreja. -Generalicé equivocadamente.

La aguja se detuvo, Martel no esperaba un comentario así del rey de los obstinados. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba rompiendo la promesa que se había hecho de no responder (ni siquiera gestualmente) reinició el hipnótico ciclo de la dirigente del hilo. Yuan apartó la mirada y centró su atención en el exterior donde Kratos intentaba relajarse con un activo Mithos dando vueltas a su alrededor.

-Cuando dije "condición de semielfos", debí decir únicamente "condición". Y cuándo dije "nuestra"... debí decir "mía".

Martel levantó la vista, sorprendida de las palabras del joven que en ese instante le daba la espalda, de cara a la ventana. Esperó que siguiera, pero su mente ya había empezado a trazar líneas con lo poco que había aclarado, intentando responder con retazos de idea sus propias dudas.

-Mithos es un semielfo, pero ha demostrado que su poder supera al de algunos humanos, y de igual manera a algunos elfos. Sus hazañas a su edad son impresionantes. Nunca he dicho nada, no porque no lo supiera, sino porque admitirlo supondría que ser semielfo no es una excusa para no llegar lo más lejos que uno pueda. Me he estado engañando porque... tenía miedo.

Martel se detuvo, dedicándole toda su atención. Siempre le había reprochado a Yuan su cobardía, pero nunca pensó que esas palabras le hubieran afectado. Siempre parecía ser tan frío...

-Porque entonces... ya no tendría excusa para convertirme en un héroe. Ya no tendría excusa para mis fracasos. Y además, tendría que buscar la respuesta a la pregunta que nunca he osado hacerme. ¿Cuál es mi meta en la vida? Mithos, Kratos y tú tenéis un objetivo, y además estáis convencidos de que lo alcanzaréis. Pero yo... no soy como vosotros. Siempre he estado repitiendo que eran los límites de un semielfo, pero los límites son míos, solamente míos. Siempre he dicho que me avergonzaba de mi naturaleza, pero en realidad, sólo era una burda mentira para no admitir que yo era el... inútil.

Martel se mordió ligeramente la lengua para evitar interrumpir las palabras más sinceras y dolorosas que habían escapado jamás de los labios de Yuan. Quería gritarle que no era cierto, que él era necesario. Completamente necesario... algo en su interior le decía que Yuan se haría grande, pero basar sus palabras de consuelo en una intuición no era algo que le pudiera ayudar en ese estado. Abrió la boca pero la cerró a tiempo, incapaz de dejar salir la frase que hubiera interrumpido todo, incapaz de decirle que ella le necesitaba. Yuan, ante su silencio, echó un vistazo rápido por encima del hombro. Un brillante ojo verde apareció un segundo tras el flequillo azulado. Cuando se cruzó con la sorprendida mirada de Martel, ésta se sonrojó y volvió su atención a la tela, cosiendo de nuevo.

-Ahora ya no me sirve la excusa de siempre... -rió fríamente, de nuevo apartando la mirada tras percibir las manos temblorosas de Martel, moviendo la aguja con una torpeza inesperada. -No sabría explicarte claramente la razón, pero te mereces que lo intente. No sé disculparme, no es propio de mí así que tendré que intentar que me entiendas...

Martel no miraba la aguja, su vista estaba más allá, pero sus manos se movían mecánicamente. Robó una mirada de la espalda de Yuan, con su larga coleta de pelo lacio, y volvió su atención a la nada, pero en dirección a la tela. Nunca pensó que Yuan se mostraría así frente a ella, aunque siempre había esperado el momento, intentando descifrar la verdad entre sus fríos gestos y respuestas. Yuan miraba por la ventana, pero no observaba nada, seguía siendo una excusa para que ella no percibiera el tono rosado que adquirirían sus mejillas si llegaba a lo que pretendía.

-Tu hermano me ha demostrado lo que no quería ver. Pero nadie antes se había metido con mi forma de pensar. Tú misión era que los elfos y los humanos aceptaran a los que no son ni unos ni otros y te impusiste un reto al intentar que yo me aceptara. No lo he hecho, no sé si llegará ese día. Pero no importa, ahora eso me hace sentirme más cerca, más parecido, más digno... ya no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso de mi condición porque...

Yuan tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y tras inspirar profundamente terminó.

-Porque tú también eres una semielfa.

No se hubiera girado, pero la respuesta de Martel fue muy inesperada. Yuan pensaba que habría seguido callada, o que hubiera preguntado "¿a qué te refieres?" o que se hubiera negado a creerle. Lo que no esperaba era que chillara. Sorprendido, se volvió rápidamente y se encontró el motivo. Martel se maldijo a sí misma mientras apretaba los dientes en señal de dolor. ¡¿Cómo podía pincharse con la aguja en un momento como ese?! Yuan recuperó su fría y metódica actitud. Antes de que la muchacha pudiera reaccionar, la cálida mano del semielfo, agachado frente a ella, sujetaba con firmeza su muñeca.

-Es frecuente pincharse con una aguja pero no atravesarse medio dedo con ella. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Ya te he dicho que le pones demasiado entusiasmo a las cosas. -reprendió él, con su acostumbrado tono burlesco.

Martel se sonrojó con su proximidad y se levantó del sillón enérgicamente, soltándose del agarre de Yuan, aún con la aguja clavada en la yema de su dedo corazón. Le mandó una mirada furiosa desde arriba, en esa posición, se sentía por encima de él en la conversación y lo demostró al responder.

-¿En qué pensaba? ¡Por el cielo, Yuan, es tu absurda frase la que me ha dejado traspuesta!

El muchacho de grandes ojos verdes, relucientes, se levantó lentamente, quedando claro que era bastante más alto que ella. Se sintió estúpido, rencoroso de repente. Martel... la Martel que él admiraba no se reiría de él tras lo que había dicho... ¿o sí? Su expresión se volvió ilegible.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó, con un tono monótono.

-¡Cada vez que hablo contigo intentas destrozar mis ideales! ¿Te sientes más cerca y más digno porque los dos somos semielfos? ¿Pues entonces qué sentido tiene que te haya estado diciendo todo este tiempo que humanos, elfos y semielfos son iguales? -repitió, como si le regañara por no saberse la lección.

Los ojos de Yuan se abrieron ligeramente, no esperaba una respuesta así. Luego, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Volvió a tomar la muñeca de la joven de ojos azules y con su mano libre sacó la aguja, delicadamente.

-Me has malinterpretado.

-No, tú te has explicado mal. -repuso la muchacha, dejando aparte la aguja.

Yuan sonrió con superioridad, disfrutando como siempre de llevar la ventaja en la conversación. Martel se llevó el dedo a la boca, limpiando la sangre de su profunda herida.

-Lo que quería decir era que... saber que existen personas como tú entre los semielfos me hace sentir orgulloso de ser uno de ellos. Pensar que nada más que por eso puedo parecerme un poco a ti me alegra; pero lo mismo hubiera dado si hubiera tenido los ojos azules, o si fuera mujer... cualquier cosa valdría para sentirme válido por ser un poco más parecido a ti. Aunque no negaré que es un planteamiento absurdo, sin embargo, es lo que más me sirve en estos momentos para convencerme de que no soy completamente inútil...

-¡Aunque no tuvieras nada que ver conmigo seguirías siendo útil, Yuan! -respondió Martel, nerviosa. -Vuelves a pararte en las apariencias, en lo concreto. La gente puede ser más fuerte o menos, más hermosa, más frágil, más dotada en unas artes que en otras... pero es el espíritu, el alma lo que determina la calidad de esa persona, Yuan.

Martel se detuvo, recuperando la respiración pues sus últimas palabras habían sido pronunciadas atropelladamente. Sus miradas no se cruzaban. Yuan encontraba interesante la parte alta de la pared y la joven de pelo verde examinaba sus zapatos.

-¿Cuándo entenderás eso? -suspiró la joven, cansada.

Yuan se sintió rechazado. No era agradable. Martel nunca había apreciado ninguna de sus palabras, de hecho, él siempre lograba enfadarla con sus personales y cargantes discursos. Sabía que la incordiaba, pero esa vez... su meta había sido distinta. No podía entenderla, no había crecido con esa idea e incorporarla a sus valores llevaría su tiempo. Pero... ¿significaba eso que hasta que no lo lograra Martel no le reconocería? Siempre lograba ser tan fría con él... a pesar de ser tan impropio de su tierno carácter.

-Quién sabe. Quizá nunca. -dijo, intentando que no sonara molesto ni dolido, intentando que fuera, como siempre, indiferente y apático.

Pasó a su lado, sin rozar su hombro pero notando la sensación de su proximidad. Martel levantó la vista de inmediato, viendo como Yuan se disponía a desaparecer de nuevo y antes de que rozara el picaporte comentó, rápidamente:

-A mí me gustan tus ojos verdes... y te prefiero como hombre, todo sea dicho.

Yuan se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Debo entender tras tus palabras que me estás empezando a aceptar? -preguntó el muchacho con seriedad.

Martel le dirigió una mirada confusa.

-Siempre te he aceptado. -contestó con vehemencia, y luego sintió la necesidad de explicarse. -Yo acepto a todo el mundo, es el rechazo el que crea las malditas diferencias y discriminaciones, no caeré en el error de fomentar lo que detesto.

-No me refería a eso. -dijo el muchacho, con expresión aburrida, de nuevo dispuesto a marcharse.

-Lo sé. -se adelantó ella, acercándose tímidamente. -Pero... es que... no sé adónde quieres llegar, agradezco enormemente tu disculpa y...

-¿Disculpa? ¿Quién se ha disculpado? -se molestó el semielfo.

Martel le mandó una mirada que traducía perfectamente su desilusión. Era tan transparente, tan pura y sin ningún secreto... Yuan suspiró y sonrió con melancolía.

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces, a la gente le resulta difícil cambiar... A unos más que otros. Pero si tienen un objetivo que aprecian más que ninguna otra cosa, lo lograrán. Aunque como tú muy sabiamente opinas, yo soy el rey de los obstinados, así que es probable que no cambie... Sin embargo, que conste que he decidido mi objetivo.

-¿Y cuál es? -insistió ella, curiosa, recobrando su acostumbrada actitud.

Yuan sonrió para sí mismo antes de responder con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado.

-Tú.

La semielfa se sonrojó notablemente mientras apartaba con una mano temblorosa parte de su flequillo como un reflejo. Él esperó, pacientemente.

-Yu-Yuan, de nuevo estás yendo en contra de lo que te digo. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber alguien más especial que los demás?

-¿Qué tiene de malo que seas especial? -preguntó él, sorprendido.

-¡No es que sea malo que yo sea especial, lo malo es que los demás no lo sean!

-Martel, es imposible que todo el mundo sea capaz de aceptarse, ¡lo que buscas es una utopía!

-Lo sé, pero aún así, ¡deberíamos esforzarnos!

-¡Siempre habrá alguien especial, alguien privilegiado sobre los demás! -Yuan se detuvo un instante, tragó aire y terminó. -Así es como funciona el amor.

Esa frase tardó en filtrarse unos segundos en la mente de Martel. Luego apartó la mirada.

-Entonces, el amor es cruel.

-Curioso, porque es el mismo amor el que nos ha creado, el que hizo que nosotros surgiéramos en un mundo de elfos y humanos. Si aceptamos eso, me darás la razón en que somos un error de la naturaleza, un juego prohibido que tuvo sus consecuencias.

-¡Basta! -exclamó la semielfa, con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡Todo el mundo tiene derecho a vivir!

-Pero no debíamos haber nacido, ¿verdad?

-¡Cállate, Yuan! -gritó ella, con un arrebato descortés.

La había hecho llorar... Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había logrado. No dijo nada. Cuando ella le dio la espalda, avergonzada de haber perdido ante él, Yuan le puso la mano en el hombro, respetando su decisión de no mirarle.

-Escucha con atención porque no lo repetiré... Martel, lo siento.

La semielfa movió sus orejas, sorprendida de lo que había oído. Levantó sus brillantes ojos azules hacia el muchacho cuya expresión era sincera.

-Estoy dispuesto a cambiar. Sé que me costará, pero sé que estaré satisfecho cuando lo logre porque además, pretendo conseguir que tú también cambies.

-¿Por qué me metes en todo esto? -preguntó ella, entristecida.

-Fuiste tú la que se metió en mi camino hacia un pensamiento superficial y cobarde. Me gustaría lograr que descubrieras que yo... puedo ser especial.

-Tonto... ya eres especial: nadie me ha hecho sufrir tanto como tú. -respondió ella, riendo entre sollozos.

-Pues... por algo se empieza.

Yuan sonrió mientras apartaba con sus dedos las lágrimas de Martel.

* * *

Desde fuera, Kratos desvió un momento su mirada mientras Mithos perseguía a Noishe. La luz de la posada dejaba ver dos siluetas, en breve, se convertían en una sola. El humano se levantó con una sonrisa.

-Eh, Mithos, ¿te apetece dar un paseo por el bosque antes de que anochezca del todo? -sugirió, yendo tras el niño rubio.

-¡Claro! Pero que sin que se entere Martel, ¿eh?

-Sin que se entere.

* * *


End file.
